


Why him...?

by Author_Chan06



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: Bruce finally has a free day with no one around, a nice quiet day to do whatever...He wishes he didn’t.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Why him...?

Bruce could barely believe it. He had a day off! This happened once in a-! Well once in a never. This was a first. There was no charity balls, or parties, all the meetings had to be cancelled-he had nothing to do with that one- and Alfred had convinced him to stay in tonight. They had even agreed on no patrol, this was one of those once in a lifetime things.

He was still of course allowed to do things in the cave. Which is were he found himself now.

Having a day off sounded, and was, great, but it was also quickly getting bored. Just like everyone around him said, he was a slight workaholic, and doing nothing was a cause for wandering thoughts.

Which was why he was in his current prediction. This wasn’t the first time his thoughts took this turn but he had always had something to do. Something to take his mind off it. To push them away. But now he had nothing, and his thoughts took that turn that was quickly becoming way too familiar, and normal of an ocurance.

The Prince of Chaos, is what they were calling him, it fits well. Using bombs, knifes, guns, traps, and chemical mixes, that did a variety of different horrifying things. No matter what he did it never seemed to work on him. Of course he always threw him back in Arkham, but nothing actually _got_ to him.

He was always laughing, always grinning. Even while he was beating him bloody. He seemed to like it way too much. It was slightly infuriating.

Not to mention how smart he was. Bruce was pretty sure he was a chemist before he became Joker, and that made him even more difficult to deal with.

His ideas were always so creative, and he never did the same one twice, that’s exactly what Joker told him.

He was different from someone like Riddler, who after awhile just got really annoying. At least he was different every time-

Wait...No, no, he doesn’t want to fight the Joker. Gotham needed to be safe! All he wanted was to put The Joker in Arkham! That was it.

But, they were enemies, archenemies even, and he guessed being around him wasn’t as bad as he used to think.

It always sent spikes of adrenaline shooting through his body like bullets. His hands would get clammy, and his senses turned onto overdrive. It was the best feeling he’d even felt. It helped with his anger, unwinding him, so that those nights, when he should be having fitful nightmares about all of Joker’s victims, he slept like a rock. No dreams at all. Even the ones about his parents.

He shouldn’t feel so good about their fights. Joker needed to be put away. He needed help. But, Bruce didn’t want him too. He wanted to continue their little dance.

With the madman being around for a little over 8 years, it would be hard to not at least be content with him. He was always around. Making him seem to be one of the only constants in Bruce’s life. 

But he was more than content, and that’s where his problem laid.

Joker made his blood rush, boil, and spill. Turned all he thought he figured about the jester and spun it around again, leaving back at zero. Left clues for some of his crimes, while others were downright handed to him. He was fast, and creative. Witty. Slippery. And an expert escapologist to boot.

It wasn’t good. Not at all. Imagining how Dick, or Alfred would respond to any of these feelings, made Bruce want to be dropped back into that well and never come out. 

The anger and concern. Their confusion, and reluctance. The whys? And all those questions he didn’t have any answers too.

He wished he did.

But at the same time, the truth was clear as day.

Joker knew it. Bruce knew it. Even through all his denial. Just denying it wouldn’t work forever, and no whatever he did, they were destined to fight eternity. Even when they died, he felt they would still go at it. It felt inevitable. A habit. A routine. A fact of nature.

Joker hadn’t been scared to tell him, to yell it to anyone who would listen. He was in love with Batman, obsessed, and so too was he. Whatever they had become couldn’t be reversed. Even if he desperately wished it could be. For the jester to get help, to stop these feelings, to feel guilty about not hating the man who’d killed thousands.

He didn’t know why he didn’t feel guilty. But Joker said it was because he loved him. But that couldn’t be true...

Yes, he cared about Joker. Maybe more than he should. And yes, during their fights he felt at peace. And yes, he wanted to know more about him. And yes, maybe he’d had the urge to kiss those infuriating lips senseless- oh shit...He loved him.

Suddenly it all clicked. 

All those weird feelings mixing in his gut, the higher doses of adrenaline that flowed through him at seeing him, more than all the other villains, the strange glances, and urges that scratched at his skin.

He loved The Joker. With his messy hair, and pale, pale, skin, that were damaged from the acid. Most people would call him crazy for even suggesting Joker was pretty, or cute or beautiful or handsome. 

But he was all of them in one. He was unique and mysterious. Different and never tried to hide that fact. Reveling in it, even. Never letting anyone tell him what to do. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him. And the only person he seemed to show any interest in at all was Batman.

Bruce was fine with that.

Not only did it keep Jokers attention away from anyone else, but it also kept their dance going. No matter what he told himself, it wouldn’t change anything, so he decided to stop lying to himself. He couldn’t change his feelings, so there wasn’t any reason to feel guilty. But he still did.

This is The Joker after all. He shouldn’t feel this way. Why does he feel this way? No, that’s a dumb question. He already knows why. All of his strengths and, hell, even some of his weaknesses, even though there weren’t that many, were adorable to him. Damn...maybe he was going crazy?

One day he hoped he would be able to accept all these feelings and do something. But that day would probably never one. Maybe when he had another day off. 

But he had to wonder. Out of everyone who he could develop anything for. Out of everyone he could love.

Why him...?


End file.
